


Day Two - Realization

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Two, Realization: The first time a member of your OTP (or both members!) realized they had feelings for the other.





	Day Two - Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa, day 2! Today is raviolink uwu

Link, Link didn’t like Ravio at first. Like, at all. Not in the slightest.

The merchant had appeared out of nowhere, barged into his home, and took over. His once nice arrangement of furniture was shoved up against one wall. His once nice house was now a shop and not fit for living anymore.

He was angry with Ravio for taking up space and hurting his house, and then making him pay so much for these items that were incredibly essential to his quest and journey.

But as Link went on, he slowly began to expect the loud welcomes back, the small home cooked meals. Ravio would help patch him up after a hard trek, cleaning streaks of blood up with a few words that were probably meant to be harsh, but came out soft.

Sheerow’s chirping would wake him up and Ravio would apologize and shoo the bird out and soon after fuss over something rather small.

Ravio became a part of home.

Link found himself relishing every laugh that Ravio let free, loving every time he rambled.

Stories were told back and forth, Link about his adventures, Ravio about made up things (Link didn’t understand how, but he didn’t question it).

As time grew closer to the final battle, Link found more comfort in the merchant than ever. He was worried, he needed to know if it could turn out okay. Maybe it would.

-

After the final battle, after they said their goodbyes, after they returned to Hyrule, after Ravio’s reveal, Link found himself standing in the doorway to his home, feeling off.

All the furniture was back to its original spaces, the shop was gone, there were no signs of anyone else living here. There was a hole in the room.

There was no welcoming shout, no floppy purple rabbit ears, nothing of the other.

Link missed him.

The rambling, the stories, the meals, everything.

Link stepped into the house, searching for something, anything.

Ravio’s scarf was set on the bed, there for him to take.

He sat down and held the piece of cloth, feeling it between his fingers.

He loved Ravio, and he had just lost him.


End file.
